The Inner Girl
by J13579
Summary: After getting a makeover during his Girl's Day Out with Katara, Toph discovers a part of himself that he never knew he had.


**The Inner Girl**

Summary: After getting a makeover during his Girl's Day Out with Katara, Toph discovers a part of himself that he never knew he had.

A/N: I got the idea from Jinjinbun's TAU series which mainly revolves around Aang and Toph switching genders. But the main story that inspired this fic is "5 Things Toph Won't Tell". At one point of the story, Toph ends up going on a Girl's Day Out with Katara just like in the original story. But this time he hates the makeover unlike in canon where she likes it a bit. That got me thinking of a story where MaleToph gets in touch with his feminine side and some complications that came from it as a result of his childhood and past experiences.

* * *

"...Sugar Queen."

"Yeah, Toph?"

"Mind telling me how I got all of this girly gunk on my face? I need a refresher."

Katara smirked. "Well I was going on a Girl's Day Out and you wanted to join me."

"That's because Twinkle Toes and Schnoozles already left to do their own thing and I didn't want to stay alone all day," Toph objected. "You have no idea how boring it would be."

"Doesn't really change anything." Katara giggled. "I told you what we're going to do and you went anyway."

"Whatever," Toph turned away from Katara. "Can I take this makeup off?"

"Of course not," Katara smirked before continuing. "We still have plenty to do! Try on some dresses, eat lunch, get you all girly! Then you can wipe the makeup off!"

"Come on Katara," Toph groaned. We both know I look ridiculous."

"Don't be silly Toph. You look lovely. If you can see yourself, I bet you would think I did a wonderful job."

And she was right. Katara was surprised at how good Toph looked in makeup. He hasn't hit puberty yet and his still rather small and slightly girlish appearance wasn't hard for Katara to work with. The bright blue eyeshadow, blush, mascara and pink lip gloss did well to hide the more masculine parts of his face along with showing off his more girlish features. Katara knew that, with the right dress, it would be nearly impossible for anyone to think that Toph's a boy at first glance, if at all.

As they crossed the stone bridge, Toph and Katara were passed by a group of three girls.

"Wow, great makeup."

Toph was momentarily stumped, then realized that they thought he was a girl. "Um… thanks?"

"For a clown, that is!" The trio laughed loudly at their leader's cruel remark.

As the three girls continued to laugh at the young Earthbender, Toph could feel Katara tense up beside him. Her heartbeat hitching noticeably. Toph didn't need to be a social expert to tell that Katara didn't take too kindly to her friend being mocked. He knew that she wanted to make them pay, but she was too proud to stoop to their level.

"Don't listen to them, just keep walking."

"I think she looks cute," snarked one of the other girls. "Like that time we put that sweater on your poodle-monkey."

They laughed again and Katara held Toph's arm tightly. "Let's go Toph."

Of course just because Katara was unwilling to stoop to their level doesn't mean Toph wasn't. He broke out into loud laughter, uncaring that the voice wasn't very feminine

"No, no, that was a good one! 'Like your poodle-monkey'… Ha ha!" He chuckled, ignoring their stupefied silence. "You know what else is a good one?"

With a quick stomp, a hole opened up beneath the trio's feet and they fell into the creek with girlish shrieks of horror.

"Now, that's funny," Katara chuckled, summoning a wave to wash the three noble girls further down the stream. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you," Toph unsuccessfully fought a frown which didn't escape Katara's eyes.

"Toph?" She asked concerningly. "What's wrong?"

An initial moment of silence followed as Toph's cheeks grew red. Eventually, the young earthbender gave his answer. "It's just so weird."

"What's so weird?"

"This whole "Girl's Day Out" thing. We all know that I wouldn't be caught and yet here I am; going to a lady's spa, getting treated like one of the girls and wearing makeup. But the strangest part of this whole thing is… I actually like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised as you are." "But I hate how it makes me feels so fragile and dainty and-"

"It reminds of how your parents treated you, right?"

"Yeah and I hate it," Toph stopped walking. "I tried so hard to prove that I'm tough and not this fragile twig that my parents think I am. But yet…"

Katara could see Toph's frown and she knew that she had to do something.

"You know Toph, when we were in Kyoshi Island Sokka once dressed as a Kyoshi Warrior."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep. He wore their makeup and even wore their uniform which was once meant exclusively for girls.

"So? What's your point?"

Katara sighed, "My point is that wearing makeup and girl clothes doesn't make Sokka any less of a man because he got in touch with his feminine side. It's just a part of who he is and I think that applies to you too."

"Really?"

Katara nodded. "Yep. At the end of the day, the fact that you like to wear makeup and feeling girly really doesn't change that. You're still the same loud earthbender we all know and love and that's what I really admire about you. You're so strong and confident and self assured. And I know it doesn't matter, but... you're really pretty.

Toph gasped. "I… I am?"

"Yeah, you are," Katara giggled. But a quick check of her heartbeat told Toph that she wasn't teasing and he no idea how to feel about it.

"Thanks. I'd return the compliment, but I have no idea what you look like. Thank you, Katara." Toph playfully punched her in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Katara laughed as she rubbed her shoulder. "You're welcome, Toph. It's about time that the two of us did something fun together. It was then an idea struck Katara. "You know, it's still pretty early and I think we could have some fun exploring your feminine side."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Want to go try on some dresses?"

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and if you had any feedback, please comment so I can continue to improve as a writer.


End file.
